Geography Lesson
Geography Lesson is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Believer's Paradise on the Bionis' Leg, between Dunban and Shulk at purple affinity. Introduction Shulk: You’ll never see a sight like this from Colony 9. Right, Dunban? Dunban: Right. Shulk: I don’t think I’d ever get tired of looking out at this landscape. I wonder when these rock formations date from? Dunban: Yeah. Shulk: You don’t sound very interested. Gain (+8) Dunban: ''course I’m interested.'' I listened to every word. Shulk: You did? It looked like you were just staring into space. Dunban: It was about those rock formations and how they looked in the past. Shulk: Uh, something like that. I guess when I talk about geeky stuff, you’re gonna switch off. Dunban: Me? Switch off? I didn’t realise I did that. Shulk: It’s not just geeky stuff. It’s anything that doesn’t interest you. Like the latest fads in the colony. I could ask you... What’s the latest ‘superfood’ everyone’s talking about? And you’d say... Dunban: ''I know!'' Chewy Radishes! They’re the latest healthy ingredient. I saw a line of people queuing up to buy them the other day. It was as long as the Bionis’ Leg. Shulk: Wow! You really are in the know. Dunban: Wait, does that mean that the all-knowing Shulk didn’t know? Shulk: I’m afraid so. I’ve barely even heard of a Chewy Radish. Dunban: You really had no idea. And you thought I was out of the loop. Shulk: I was kind of betting on you not knowing. You surprised me. Dunban: Let this be a lesson to you. Studying is all well and good... But there are some things you can’t learn from books. Or from conducting ether research and building weapons. Shulk: You’re right. I’ll try to bear that in mind from now on! Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''course I’m interested.'' I listened to every word. Shulk: You did? It looked like you were just staring into space. Dunban: It was about those rock formations and how they looked in the past. Shulk: Uh, something like that. I guess when I talk about geeky stuff, you’re gonna switch off. Dunban: Me? Switch off? I didn’t realise I did that. Shulk: It’s not just geeky stuff. It’s anything that doesn’t interest you. Like the latest fads in the colony. I could ask you... What’s the latest ‘superfood’ everyone’s talking about? And you’d say... Dunban: ''idea. Not a clue.'' Shulk: See! You don’t really care. Dunban: And why do I have to care? Shulk: What if Fiora was interested? Would you care then? Dunban: Well... If Fiora liked something, I suppose I would pay attention. Shulk: Now I think of it, I don’t actually know what it is either. I heard someone mention it once, but I’ve forgotten by now. Dunban: What’s that sound? Is it the pot calling the kettle black? Shulk: All right, how about this. Instead of me trying to make you care about geography... We could both try to learn about the latest trends instead! It could be fun! Dunban: I cannot argue with that. You have a deal. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''what was that?'' Shulk: Yeah, I guess not then. Dunban: Did you say something? I... I apologise, Shulk. My mind was elsewhere. Shulk: I guess if you’re not into a topic, you’re really not into it! Dunban: Me? Am I really like that? Shulk: Yes, you are. Here, let me test you. What part of the Bionis are we on? Dunban: ''thigh of course.'' Who do you think you are talking to, Shulk? That much I do know. It’s obvious. Shulk: I didn’t mean to offend you. I could have put that better... Dunban: I’ll get over it. These things interest you a lot, don’t they? They always have. Geography, geology... That kind of thing. Shulk: Yeah. It’s just... the Bionis is so big! There are all these places and I’ve not even seen half of them. Can you imagine exploring the Bionis’ back, for example? No one’s ever been there. It’s completely uncharted! And I bet the view is better than anywhere else on Bionis! Dunban: I feel your enthusiasm, Shulk. Your passion is a great thing. I support you implicitly in all your endeavours. Shulk: You can support me out loud as well, you know. I won’t mind! Loss (-8) Dunban: ''what was that?'' Shulk: Yeah, I guess not then. Dunban: Did you say something? I... I apologise, Shulk. My mind was elsewhere. Shulk: I guess if you’re not into a topic, you’re really not into it! Dunban: Me? Am I really like that? Shulk: Yes, you are. Here, let me test you. What part of the Bionis are we on? Dunban: ''lower leg of course.'' Who do you think you are talking to, Shulk? That much I do know. It’s obvious. Shulk: Obvious? You’re not even close, Dunban! This is the thigh! Dunban: It... It is? Shulk: Yes! Don’t you remember? I’m the one who told you that! Dunban: Then I owe you an apology. Shulk: I still have my old textbook, ‘Bionis Geography for Beginners.’ You should read it. From page one! Dunban: Y-yes, sir! But I doubt I’ll ever be as knowledgeable as you, Shulk... Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts